


Five things Logan hates

by Glitchy_Outsider



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5 Things, Abusive Deceit Sanders, Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Dissociation, Hallucination Deceit, Implied/Referenced Death in Childhood, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Logan Needs A Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Manipulative Deceit Sanders, References to Depression, Schizoaffective Disorder, Warning: Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchy_Outsider/pseuds/Glitchy_Outsider
Summary: Top five things Logan hates and will probably always hate





	Five things Logan hates

**Author's Note:**

> Tread carefully going through this story because it references suicide, self-harm and other things that could possibly trigger some people! Be careful, please!

**I. Deceit**

Deceit almost never stops following Logan. At school, home,the grocery store- everywhere. When Logan does something that Deceit doesn’t like, he blacks out for a while. When he “wakes up”, he’s at home, in his shared bedroom with bandages wrapped around his thighs and arms, no memories of what happened earlier. Deceit is always gone for the rest of the day when this happens. He can’t tell anyone. He would, but nobody else can see Deceit.

  
** **II. Summer** **

It’s always too hot and his adoptive parents always takes them to the beach where there’s too many people. Logan and Virgil always stay underneath the umbrella and talk to each other while everyone else plays in the water.

  
** **III. Doctors** **

Doctors always frustrated and weirded Logan out. He was at school before he woke up at the hospital, Virgil, Roman, Patton, Thomas, and his adoptive parents staring at him with concern. Deceit, as always, was staring at him with a predatory smile from the corner of the room. A few hours laying in the uncomfortable bed, a doctor came in and told him he had schizophrenia, schizoaffective disorder more specifically, and that he had an episode at school. It’s not true. He knows it’s not. You can’t see and feel something that isn’t real. It’s not possible. _ It’s just not logical. _

  
** **IV. Feeling floaty** **

Whenever he gets too stressed or too excited, he tends to feel floaty. He hates it. He’s not in control of his body and the things around him don’t feel real. It’s illogical. He can’t recognize himself in the mirror when he gets like this. Small gaps of his memory are always missing when he can finally be in control of himself again. Is he going insane?

  
** **V. Cars** **

  
He hates cars with a passion. Ever since they’ve taken the lives of his parents, he refuses to get inside of one. Even if Roman offers him a ride, he always rides his bike to places he needs to go. This makes taking groceries home and going to school in winter difficult, but it’s better than being unable to breath and crying in front of everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> This is apart of a new story I'm writing, but a few things are changed/not described in full detail so I don't spoil anything! If you have any questions about it, please ask and I'll more than likely answer! Tell me about any errors I had made and I'll fix it, pronto!


End file.
